Access to various data or functions via electronic devices is able to be limited by having a user enter a password or other credentials prior to granting access. Various programs exist to manage the multiple passwords or other credentials used to access the many functions, accounts, other elements, or combinations of these. In an example, a program known as a Password Keeper, such as is available from BlackBerry Limited, allows a user to securely store multiple passwords or other credentials in association with accounts or other functions. These passwords or other credentials in an example are stored in a database structure that is encrypted with a master key. In various examples, the master key is protected and access by the Password Keeper to that master key requires a user to enter a user password.